


Butterflies

by kanesexual



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Butterflies, Day 4, Hidekane Week 2018, Implied Sexual Content, Kaneki and Rize do the do, LMAO, M/M, Slow Dancing, but hey, experimenting, hidekane, i did this in one day, idk wtf to call this, lil bi kaneki, omg, so it's kinda shitty, this is my least favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: (Continuation of Day 3)-Remembering what Rize had told him, he opened his mouth. Don't even think about it. Just say it."Hide," He swallows. "I get if you don't want to be friends anymore, but, I'm gay.""Cool. Me too."-Day 4- Experimenting| Butterflies in Stomach| Slow Dancing





	Butterflies

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You got hard after you stared at your best friend in the shower and now you're here for advice as if I have any?"

Frowning at her candidness, Kaneki sighs. "Y-yeah. Pretty much."

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, she snickers. "I don't see why you don't just tell him that you're gay."

"But, I'm not. Or," Kaneki pauses. "I don't think I'm gay."

"Then, just tell him that you're confused."

Rubbing his eyes, Kaneki sighs. "Easier said than done. Besides. I'd rather know what I like before I say anything to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not sure if I even like girls anymore."

Exhaling and pursing her lips, Rize considers what she was about to do. Smirking, she leaned closer to his face. "Do you want to find out?"

Not waiting for an answer, she unbuttons and shrugs off her shirt, she waiting for Kaneki to say something. Glancing at him, she couldn't help but laugh at the idiotic expression on his face.

Coming back to her senses and wiping a tear from her eye, Rize expects him to do anything but stare.

Scoffing, she unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Grabbing his hands, she guides them to her chest. "What are you waiting for?"

"H-huh? Oh, uh, s-sorry."

_God. He's an idiot._

"We don't have to do this if you're that nervous," She looks down at his lap. "You seem like you want to though."

"I- I want to."

Pleased with his answer, Rize chuckles, leading him to her bedroom. "Then let's go."

-

Stumbling out of Rize's front door and waving, Kaneki concludes that he likes girls.

_Definitely._

Rubbing his eyes, he turned and started walking towards his complex. He _really_ regrets walking here.

"Kaneki!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turns around, seeing his best friend running at him full speed.

_Please don't shake me._

Feeling Hide's hands on his shoulders, he panics. "Don't you dare start shaking me, Hide!"

Laughing and letting go, Hide smiles and continues walking with him. "What are you doing out here, man? It's almost seven thirty."

"I know. I just felt like going for a walk."

Suddenly stopping, Hide stared, eyes wide and mouth open. "Dude."

"Huh?"

"What is that on your neck?"

_Oh._

Sweating profusely, he stutters. "N-nothing! I- it's just a mosquito bite!"

Squinting his eyes, Hide surveys his best friend. Sighing and giving up on whatever he was thinking, Hide grins. "That's one killer mosquito bite."

Letting out a sigh of relief, he invites Hide over.

"Yeah, I'm down! We can make fun of cheesy romcoms like we used to."

Kaneki smiles and agrees, watching as Hide caught up with him. It's been a while since they did that.

Not even noticing that they had arrived at his apartment, he sighed, not excited about walking up two flights of stairs.

_Suck it up, Kaneki. You do it every day._

Inhaling, he climbs the first step, already out of breath. Hearing Hide laughs at him, he rolls his eyes. "It's not funny, Hide."

Groaning after climbing a goddamn mountain, he unlocks his door, ushering Hide inside. He smiles as Hide immediately makes himself at home.

Watching as Hide turned on the T.V. and opened Netflix, he grabbed whatever he could find in the kitchen. Making his way to the couch, he rolls his eyes. "Hide. Get your feet off of my couch."

"But, Kaneki!" Hide whined. "My feet hurt."

Dropping the snacks and grabbing Hide's legs, he somehow manages to drag him to the floor. Completely ignoring what just happened, Hide had the nerve to ask, "That's it?"

"Huh?" Plopping down on a cushion, he grabs a pack of fruit snacks.

"That's all the snacks you have?"

Grabbing a bag of chips and aiming at Hide's head, he glares at his friend. "I would have more for you, but you already ate all of my damn food."

Grinning, Hide rubs the back of his head. "Well, I was hungry! A man's gotta eat!"

Deciding to just ignore to the blond, he grabs the remote and picks a movie called DUDE. It wasn't necessarily a romcom, but it piqued his interest.

-

Sighing as the end credits ended, he wondered if he should come out and get it over with.

Remembering what Rize had told him, he opened his mouth. _Don't even think about it. Just say it._

"Hide," He swallows. "I get if you don't want to be friends anymore, but, I'm gay."

"Cool. Me too."

"That's okay! I totally understand not wanting to be ar- what?"

Hide laughs, completely ignoring him. Turning off the T.V. and pulling a Bluetooth speaker out of his bag, he pressed the power button.

Watching Hide's every move, he stared at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

Not receiving an answer, he stared as Hide grabbed his phone and started scrolling.

_What is he looking for?_

Hearing music flow from the speaker, he immediately recognized the song.

_Wonderful Tonight._

Blinking when Hide turned around and held out his hand, Kaneki's eyebrows furrowed.

Hide blushed, clearing his throat. "Dance with me?"

Staring at Hide in awe, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. "I- I uh, okay."

_Wow. Real smooth, Kaneki._

Placing his hand in Hide's, he gasps as he's pulled to his feet. Losing his balance, he stumbles into Hide's arms. Feeling his face flush, he buries his face in the blond's chest, wrapping his arms around Hide. He's warm. Feeling Hide's arms snake around his waist, he smiles.

Swaying to the music and finding the courage to glance at Hide, Kaneki stared at his lips. Watching as they curled up into a smile, he flushed a darker red, hiding his face once again.

"Kaneki," He pauses. "Hey. Look at me."

Raising his head, Kaneki's eyes meet Hide's.

Pushing his body closer to Kaneki's, he puts his hands on either side of his face. "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah." Glancing at the blond's lips, he starts to panic. _What if I'm a bad kisser and no one has told me yet?_ Dismissing that thought, he realized that Hide was leaning forward.

His face raised up into Hide's in slow motion as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He felt Hide's hot lips close over his own, sending shivers down his spine. Tilting his head, he groaned, enabling Hide to explore his mouth. Sighing as Hide's hands traveled down his torso, he rests his hands on Hide's shoulders, slowly wrapping around the blond's neck.

Noticing Hide pulling away, he drops his arms, opting to wrap them around his friend (boyfriend?).

Smiling, he sighs.

_He definitely likes boys._

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*


End file.
